Flash: Dark Dimension
by Raptor2216
Summary: Second story of the "Worlds Collide" series. After his defeat of the Thinker, Barry thought he would be free to return to Earth-99 and Wanda. But, the arrival of Dr. Strange heralded a new threat. Now, the Flash and the Master of the Mystic Arts must band together, as the Dark Dimension rises once more.
1. Chapter 1- Dr Strange

**Hey, guys. I am back, with the first chapter of my Flash-Dr. Strange fanfic. I am very excited to get started on this. This story will also finally explain how Harry, and Gypsy, really know about Earth-99, and why they're scared of it.**

 **Alright! Let's get to it!**

* * *

Chapter 1- Dr. Strange

Barry stares at this new arrival, just shocked. "Dr. Strange?" he asks cautiously.

"That sounds like a bad nickname," Cisco says.

Strange looks at Cisco. "Well, it's my real name. So, don't poke fun," he says.

"Okay. Who are you, really? And what the h*** are you doing in my house?" Joe demands.

Dr. Strange looks right at Barry. "You spent a year on another Earth about a year ago, didn't you, Barry Allen?" he asks.

Barry looks at him, stunned. Not only because he knows his name, and that he's the Flash, but also that he knows he was on Earth-99.

"Yes, I did," he says slowly, before asking, "How did you know that? And how do you know who I am?"

Strange smiles a bit. "Because. Flash. I'm from Earth-99 too," he says.

Barry stares at him in shock. "You're from Earth-99?"

Strange nods. "Yes. As I said. My name is Dr. Stephen Strange. On my Earth, I was a world famous surgeon. But, I was involved in car accident that led to me being unable to use my hands."

"My path to try and fix my hands led me to Nepal. There, I met a secret society. The Masters of the Mystic Arts. By your definition, they would be called wizards or sorcerors. They harness energy from the multiverse to make magic. I trained under a woman known as the Ancient One, and ended up taking her place when she died. I heard of you, Flash, while you were still on my Earth, and I did my research," Strange says.

Barry looks curiously at Strange. "Okay. That explains who you are. But, why are you here?" he asks.

"To help you save your world," Strange replies.

"From what?" Barry asks.

"On my Earth, one of the Ancient One's old pupils, named Kaecilius, turned to the dark side, as you might say. He swayed a number of the other students to his side. They called themselves the Zealots. They felt the Ancient One had not showed them all the truths she had promised, and that they had found a way to immortality," Strange says, before pausing.

"And what was that?" Cisco asks.

"There is another dimension, which exists beyond the multiverse. It is called the Dark Dimension. And it is ruled by a being known as Dormammu. The Cosmic Conqueror. His goal is to merge worlds with the Dark Dimension, devouring them and boosting his power with them. The Zealots raided the great library of the Masters of the Mystic Arts, and stole pages from a book. Those pages contained the instructions on how to contact Dormammu and draw power from the Dark Dimension," Strange says.

"Why the h*** would they do that?" Clint demands.

"They believed that when he conquered Earth, that Dormammu would grant them immortality and far greater power than they ever could gain otherwise, for the Dark Dimension exists beyond space and time. But, an obstacle stood in their way. The Masters of the Mystic Arts have long been aware of Dormammu. They built three Sanctums on Earth to generate a barrier around Earth which would keep Dormammu at bay. From what I understand, the ancient Masters also travelled to as many known worlds of the multiverse as they could, erecting Sanctums to protect those Earths."

"When you arrived on Earth-99, you drew the attention of Dormammu. And when you returned to this Earth, he was able to figure out where you came from. He sensed the power this world offered, and became determined to devour this world."

"When Kaecilius and the Zealots rose, I had just begun my studies with the Ancient One. I assisted them in defeating Kaecilius, and got Dormammu to make a deal with me in that he would leave Earth-99 alone. As part of the deal, Dormammu brought Kaecilius and his Zealots into the Dark Dimension, making them his slaves for all eternity."

"However, one of the Zealots escaped from Earth-99 prior to the rest of the them being sucked into the Dark Dimension. And he came to Earth-1. He's been here for several months, recruiting followers and training them in the ways of the Mystic Arts. Once they are strong enough, he intends to lead them to destroy the Sanctums here on Earth-1, and bring Dormammu to this Earth," Strange finishes.

Barry stares at him, stunned. Finally, he says, "This Zealot is now training more just like him to try and unleash Dormammu on this Earth?!"

Strange nods. Then, Caitlin asks, "What about the Sanctums? Who's protecting them? Are there sorcerors like you on this Earth?"

"No. There used to be, but there were never very many of them, and they died out. So far as I've read, an organization known as the League of Assassins took over the duty of watching out for the Sanctums after the Masters on this Earth died out," Strange says.

Everyone looks around at each other. Finally, Barry looks back at Strange and says, "Then, that's a problem. The League of Assassins was disbanded about two years ago. Some of the members may be protecting the Sanctums, but not as many as before. We're in a lot of trouble here."

Strange looks concerned. "If the Sanctums are not protected, then we need to get to work finding the remaining Zealot and his followers, and protecting the Sanctums ourselves," he says.

Barry looks at Strange for a moment. Then, he smiles. "Well, I'm not about to let some extra-dimensional monster destroy the Earth. What about you guys?" he says, turning to the rest of the team.

Cisco grins. "Definitely not. And if I get to see magic in action...even better!"

Clint grins. "Yeah. I'm down," he says.

"I'm gonna help too," Caitlin says.

"Count me in," Wally says with a grin.

Barry turns back to Dr. Strange. "Well, Dr. Strange. You've got Team Flash on your side for this round," he says with a grin.

* * *

 **I'll end there. I know. Probably not the best chapter, but I hope it was a good starting chapter. Let me know of any ideas you have that may make it better.**

 **I had always planned for Dormammu to be the villain. I thought Sanctums built on this Earth by the Masters were the best explanation for Dormammu not finding Earth-1 for this long. And since I wasn't sure about having Masters of the Mystic Arts on this Earth, I decided to make the League of Assassins take the role of guarding the Sanctums, and explain why Dr. Strange had to turn to Team Flash for help.**

 **I hope you're as excited for this story as I am. I may be a little slow on the updates, since I'm still working on what the whole plot is gonna be. But, I'll try and update as soon as possible.**

 **I'm also working on the Thor-Arrow story. The first chapter will be up soon. Until then, keep an eye on this one, and go check out my new Harry Potter story I'm working on.**

 **Please review and stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2- Hunt for the Sanctums

**Back with another chapter!**

 **Before I get into it, I want to take a moment to pay homage to Stan Lee, the creator of Marvel comics, who passed away earlier this week. He was a truly great man, with an incredible imagination and passion for creativity. He will be greatly missed.**

 **On to the chapter. This will be shorter than the first one.**

* * *

Chapter 2- Hunt for the Sanctums

"So, where do we start?" Barry asks Dr. Strange. The group has moved from the West house to S.T.A.R. Labs.

"First off, we need to track down the Sanctums located on this Earth," Strange says.

"Wait, you don't know where the Sanctums are?" Caitlin asks.

"No. The records that helped me to know about the history of my order's involvement on Earth-1 did not contain the exact locations of the Sanctums. It did mention one located in North America, but not its exact location," Dr. Strange says.

"Well, how are we going to find them?" Barry asks.

"Even though you say they were disbanded, the League of Assassins will be able to help us locate the Sanctums. We will need to find a member of the organization to help us locate the Sanctums," Strange says.

"Well, as it so happens, our friends in Star City know a former member of the League of Assassins. I'll contact them and see if they can get hold of her," Cisco says.

Wally stands up from a swivel chair he's been sitting in. "When I was with the Legends, there was a guy who was skilled with magic who worked with us. He may know something about this, and he may be able to help us. I'll go try and find him," he says. He then disappears in a flash of lightning.

Barry turns to Dr. Strange. "So, who is this Zealot that came to our Earth? What's his name?" Barry asks.

"I didn't know at first. But my colleague Wong was able to identify him. His name is Ilan. He was one of the oldest of Kaecilius' Zealots. He's a very smart individual. He's less impulsive and more strategic. That's gonna be part of our problem. He knows that I'm looking for him. And he's gonna want to be ready for us. He's gonna make sure his students are strong and well trained before leading them out to find the Sanctums."

Strange pauses for a moment before saying, "But, we do have one advantage. He doesn't know I've enlisted the Flash and his team."

Barry grins. "He hopefully won't be expecting us. And we can turn the tide against him," Barry finishes his idea.

Strange nods. "Ilan is ill-prepared to deal with a speedster. You could very well be the difference between victory and defeat here," he says.

Barry nods. "Don't worry, Dr. Strange. We'll help you defeat this Ilan and his students, and we're going to keep Dormammu away from this world," he says confidently.

Strange smiles slightly at Barry. "I wish I could've met you during my time trying to stop Kaecilius. Your attitude would've helped mine a lot," he says with an air of humor.

* * *

(3 days later)

The members of the team are waiting, a little impatiently. They've been eagerly awaiting their guest since getting the call she was coming yesterday.

"Where is she?" Cisco asks impatiently.

"I don't know. I'm sure she'll be here soon," Barry responds.

Sure enough, within just a few seconds, they can hear footsteps echoing in the corridor. Then, within moments, Nyssa al Ghul walks into the cortex.

Nyssa looks around before directing her attention at Barry. "Hello, Flash. It is good to finally meet you," she says.

"Likewise, Nyssa. But, I'm not the one really wanting to talk to you," Barry replies, before turning to Dr. Strange. "This is Dr. Strange of Earth-99. He has a few questions for you."

Nyssa turns to Strange. "What can I help you with, Dr. Strange?" she asks, an eyebrow raising at the name.

Strange looks at her seriously. "As Flash said, I'm from Earth-99. I'm the Master of the Mystic Arts. I'm here because a fallen member of my order has come to this Earth, with the intention of destroying three Sanctums to bring a demon named Dorammamu to this Earth. According to the records I read, the League of Assassins took up the role of helping to guard the Sanctums. As a former member of the League, I hoped you would be able to tell us where the Sanctums are."

Hearing Strange's words, Nyssa grows very serious. "The Sanctums are threatened?" she asks clarifyingly.

Strange nods. Nyssa's face grows even more grim. "Then our world is in true danger," she says.

"Yes. It is. But I have come to stop that threat, and I have the help of the Flash. But to stop them, we need you to tell us where the Sanctums are," Strange says.

Nyssa continues to stare at Strange for a moment before nodding. "I understand. I have visited all three Sanctums in my life. One is located in what is now Los Angeles. Another is located in Athens. And the third is located in Tokyo," she says.

Strange nods. "Thank you, Nyssa. Thank you for this info," he says.

Nyssa nods in response. "You're welcome. I have other matters I must attend to, but I wish you luck," she says before she turns and walks out of the cortex.

Strange turns to the team. "Alright, Team Flash. We need to find those Sanctums, make sure they are secure. Then, we go after Ilan."

Barry nods and looks around at the team. "Let's go, team. Time to take a road trip."

* * *

 **I'll end the chapter there. I know it wasn't my best, but I wanted to set up the rest of the story, and give Nyssa her cameo.**

 **Now, in case you all are wondering, this may not be Nyssa's only appearance. Let me know if you'd like to see her show up again. Also, she will not be the only other Arrowverse character appearing. Constantine will obviously be playing a role, as will several others.**

 **This will be a more drawn out fight against the Zealots, since Ilan will be much more cautious in trying to attack the Sanctums. Also, just on case you're wondering where the name Ilan came from, it literally just popped into my head. I also obviously changed the Sanctums' positions on this Earth, but with no real reason. I just felt the ancient Masters wouldn't have built them in the same places, and just randomly decided on LA, Athens, and Tokyo.**

 **I hope this chapter wasn't too bad. I'm actually still planning out this story, so be patient with me.**


	3. Chapter 3- Los Angeles

**Hey, guys. Back with another chapter.**

 **This will not feature any action against Ilan and his Zealots. That will start soon. This will feature the team finding the Sanctums, and bringing in a little help.**

 **Also, just so you know, this is gonna be a lot shorter than "Worlds Collide, Heroes Clash". There will be much fewer chapters, and a number of them will be shorter. So, just bear with me.**

 **Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 3- Los Angeles

Barry steps through the portal, and onto the streets of Los Angeles. Beside him, Dr. Strange walks through the portal, and it closes behind him.

After the team had prepared to get moving, Dr. Strange had divided them into teams. He and Barry would head to find the Sanctum in Los Angeles. Cisco and Ralph would go to Athens. And Caitlin and Clint would go to Tokyo.

Barry looks around. They've ended up in Hollywood. He examines his surroundings, wondering where to go. As he thinks about it, there couldn't be a better place to show up. People are least likely to question Dr. Strange's outfit here.

"Any idea where the Sanctum would be?" Barry asks, shrugging his shoulders in confusion.

"Not sure. But if I had to say, I would guess somewhere in the older part of town," Strange says.

Barry nods his agreement. Then, something catches his eye. He looks over at an interesting building just down the block. It takes him a moment to place the symbol in the main window. When he does, he smiles and says, "Or...it could be right in Hollywood."

Strange looks in surprise in the direction Barry is looking. When he spots the building, he looks surprised. Then, he chuckles to himself. "Well, that was not the location I expected," he says.

Barry grins. "Well. Let's go check it out," Barry says. Together, they head towards the Sanctum.

Just a minute later, Strange throws open the doors of the Sanctum, and he and Barry walk in. Barry looks around in great interest.

"Wow. What is all this stuff?" Barry asks, fascinated by some of the objects he's seeing around him.

"Relics. Objects imbued with spells that are usually too powerful for human bodies to handle for extended periods of times. My Cloak of Levitation is one such relic," Strange answers, swishing his cloak a little bit as he mentions it.

Barry nods with understanding. Then, he asks, "Can I get a relic?"

Strange raises an eyebrow, and smirks slightly. "No. You don't know the mystic arts. Plus, don't you think your special suit is enough for you," he says.

Barry chuckles. "I see your point," he says.

Strange walks over to what appears to be some kind staff resting on a pedestal, running his hand along it. He looks up at the ceiling. "There is something special about this world. There are powers in this universe. Perhaps not as many as from mine, but some are just as strong. Both for good and evil," he says, not really paying attention to anything in particular.

Barry looks at him. Finally, he leans back against the railing of the stairs and asks, "Who are you, Strange?"

Strange turns to Barry. "What do you mean?" he asks.

"I mean...who are you? How did you become a sorceror? What led you to the Masters of the Mystic Arts? And, from what you said to me earlier, what was wrong with your attitude that you wished I could have helped?" Barry asks.

Strange looks at him for a moment, then sighs as he floats over to land next to Barry. "I have not been a Master of the Mystic Arts for long. Before that, I was a world-renowned surgeon on Earth-99. I...well, you could say I had an extremely arrogant personality. It was not long after you left Earth-99, I had an accident. I was driving along a mountain road. I was on my phone. I became distracted. I ended up going over the edge."

Barry looks at Strange in surprise. "What happened?" he asks.

"I ended up in the hospital. They were unable to fully restore my ability to us my hands. At least...not at the level required to be a surgeon. They would shake too badly. In my arrogance, I thought I could've done better. I squandered virtually all of my fortune on experimental surgeries to try and restore the steadiness of my hands. They all failed."

"I allowed my arrogance to drive me away from those in my life. But, in this time, I learned of a man who became paralyzed, but was able to walk again. I tracked him down, and he guided me to Kamar-taj, saying he used what he learned there to help him walk again. There, I met the Ancient One. She taught me the ways of the mystic arts. I thought I could just use what I learned to restore my hands. But, then came Kaecilius and his Zealots. In the fight against them, I realized how strong I could be with the mystic arts. And after the Ancient One's death, I lead them to defeat Kaecilius and stop Dormammu."

"I realized I was meant for something greater. Far greater than being a surgeon. So, I renounced my old life forever, and became the Master of the Mystic Arts. It was then I learned of Ilan, and started trying to track him down," Strange finishes, kind of staring off into the middle distance.

Barry looks at Strange. He had never imagined his story would be quite like this. He certainly had taken an unorthodox path. But, looking at him, he can clearly see Strange's fierce desire to protect his home world, and now Earth-1, and to stop Ilan and his Zealots.

"You may not have been the most...likable person before, Dr. Strange. But that person isn't who you are anymore. You're better now," Barry says. He then smiles and says, "I'm proud to have the opportunity to fight alongside you."

Strange looks right at Barry. Then, he smiles himself. "The pleasure is mine. Flash."

Barry smiles. Then, his eyes fall on the medallion around Strange's neck. He looks at it for a second before gesturing towards it and saying, "So, you told me what your cloak is. But you haven't told me what that medallion thing is."

Strange looks down at the medallion, then smirks to himself. "That...is something that is much more difficult to explain. And I'll save that story for another time."

Barry looks at him confused. Strange put a little emphasis on the word time. What was that about?

* * *

 **I'll end there.**

 **I hope this was good enough. I chose to have the LA Sanctum located in Hollywood because I thought it would be funny.**

 **I originally planned to show the other two Sanctums. But, I realized it wasn't necessary. I'll show one of them soon. There was supposed to be a lot more in this chapter originally, but I revised my chapter plan while writing this. You'll still see everything I had planned. I mainly wanted to show Barry getting to know Dr. Strange. Also, for those of you wondering, Barry will get to know about the Time Stone later in this story. Dr. Strange will tell him about the Infinity Stones at some point.**

 **Also, please let me know if you want to see Wong come over from Earth-99.**

 **You will see some action against Ilan and his Zealots soon. Hopefully it will be good. We'll see how the Zealots react to having to deal with a speedster.**

 **I hope you're excited for the rest of this story. I am. Next chapter should be good. It'll take place some time after the events of this chapter, and will feature some other characters entering the story.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of it so far. Let me know anything you might like to see me include in future chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4- Allies & Enemies

**Hey, guys. Back with yet another chapter.**

 **This one will be set from multiple points of view. Hopefully you like it. It's gonna be a longer chapter. Also, just so you know, in this, Constantine left the Legends after defeating Mallus. And, this is going to be a much longer chapter.**

 **Oh, and one more thing. In this, I made the decision that Harry did not lose his intelligence. He's still as smart as he used to be, but he has gone back to Earth-2.**

 **Dandelion's Lollipop:** A year has passed on Earth-99. It was just because of the grenade that there was a difference in time. Time passage on Earth-1 and Earth-99 is now equal. Also, no, Pietro is still in a coma. He will come out of the coma, I promise, but I have a very special scene in mind for that event.

 **Guest** : I'm sorry. I didn't think of causing any connection to those characters. I don't even know who Lucifer Morningstar. Unfortunately, there will be no Wonder Woman appearances in this. I may tease her, but she will not be showing up. But, I'm not shooting down the idea of her appearing in this series at all. She may yet appear in a future sequel.

* * *

Chapter 4- Allies & Enemies From Many Worlds

Wally sighs as he races down the street. _Man, this guy is harder to find than I thought,_ he thinks to himself.

It's been a full week since he left STAR Labs, looking for Constantine. Turns out, the man is harder to find when you don't have a timeship to help with the job.

But, he's finally found him. Wally grins to himself as he races to the house and races inside.

Wally stops in the kitchen. And sure enough, sitting at the kitchen table, smoking, is John Constantine.

Constantine looks up at him. "West, mate. It's been a little while. What brings you here?" he asks, a little surprised to see his former teammate.

"I'm here because I need to talk to you. There's a problem. A...magical problem. We need someone to help us out who knows magic," Wally says.

Constantine raises an eyebrow. "Well, I'd say you came to the right guy. Few people know that kind of stuff better than me. But, I can tell there's more to this. What are you really dealing with?" Constantine demands.

Wally looks at him and says, "A man came to this Earth. He's from another Earth in the multiverse. Earth-99."

Constantine's face instantly grows serious. "What did you say?" he says slowly.

"Earth-99," Wally says cautiously, confused.

Constantine just stares at him for a few moments. Then, he says, "What are we dealing with?"

"The man, Dr. Strange he called himself, said he pursued a renegade sorcerer from his Earth to ours. He said the man is training other sorcerers to help destroy these buildings called Sanctums, so they can bring some demon named Dormammu to this Earth," Wally says.

At the mention of the name Dormammu, Constantine's face actually pales a little. Knowing few things could ever cause that, Wally is instantly worried.

"When you mentioned Earth-99, I was afraid of that," Constantine says under his breath.

"What? What is it?" Wally asks.

"Dormammu," Constantine says simply, as if that's enough explanation.

"What about him?" Wally asks, growing more concerned by the second.

"Let me just say, he's not like any bad guy you've ever faced. I learned about him during my travels. He exists only to devour other worlds and bring them into his Dark Dimension, thereby building his power. And trust me, his power is no joke. If those Sanctums are destroyed, Dormammu is gonna make Mallus look like a naughty toddler," Constantine says seriously.

Wally just stands there, starting to realize just how much danger they're in. It almost makes him long for another round with Mallus.

Finally, he says, "Well, the Sanctums are still intact. The rest of Team Flash is working with this Dr. Strange to protect them and try and find this sorcerer. But, we need all the help we can get. And you clearly known something about the Sanctums, and Dormammu. We need your help, John."

Constantine looks at Wally for a moment. Then, he stands and throws away his cigarette. "Alright, mate. I'll help you guys out. But you owe me for this one," he says before shaking Wally's hand.

Wally grins. "Alright. Well, the Flash and Dr. Strange are at the Sanctum in Los Angeles. We'll meet them there," he says. And a second later, he disappears in a flash of lightning, taking Constantine with him.

* * *

(A few hours later, Los Angeles Sanctum)

Barry sits in a chair in the lobby of the Sanctum, sipping a soda. In one corner, Strange is examining some of the relics of the Sanctum.

Suddenly, there's a flash of lightning, and suddenly Wally is standing in the middle of the lobby, with a man in an untucked dress shirt, trench coat, and a red tie.

"Hey, Wally. Who is this?" Barry asks.

"Barry, Dr. Strange, I'd like to introduce to you John Constantine. He worked with me and the Legends to stop the time demon Mallus. I thought he could help us stop Dormammu and the Zealots," Wally says.

Barry walks over. "Pleasure to meet you Constantine," he says.

Constantine looks right at Barry. "I meet the Flash. I did not expect this to happen today," he says, drawing a grin from Barry.

Strange then floats over. "John Constantine. I'm Doctor Stephen Strange, native of Earth-99 and Master of the Mystic Arts," Strange introduces himself.

Constantine looks at Strange silently. Then, he extends a hand and says, "Pleasure mate. John Constantine. You're the guy who brought the warning about Dormammu?"

Strange nods. "That's me. Though I'm surprised you know the name Dormammu," he says.

Constantine nods seriously. "I walk in some...interesting circles. And one of them is very much aware of Dormammu. The League of Assassins aren't the only ones who've been guarding the Sanctums. Me and some others like me have been assisting them for centuries," he says grimly.

Strange nods. "I see. Well, it's good to have you with us," he says.

Barry starts to grin. "This is gonna be great," he says.

* * *

(Athens Sanctum)

"Wow. This is so cool," Cisco exclaims as he examines yet another relic he has found in the Sanctum.

He and Ralph had found the Sanctum days ago, and Cisco has thoroughly enjoyed touring the place and getting his hands on everything in the place. They had also made allies with a former League of Assassins member that was guarding the Sanctum. They've also taken to exploring Athens a bit. They met a woman named Diana who gave them a tour of some of the historic sites.

"Hey, Cisco, where did the sodas go? I'm thirsty!" Ralph asks loudly from the main room.

Cisco sighs, upset at his nerd time getting interrupted. But, he leaves the relic and walks into the other room.

"They're in the cooler downstairs," Cisco says. Feeling a little thirsty himself, he goes with Ralph downstairs to get a soda.

As they walk down the stairs, the doors are suddenly thrown open. Cisco and Ralph screech to a stop on the stairs. And they watch as three people march into the Sanctum. They're dressed in red robes, and as they walk in, Cisco can see the dark coloration around their eyes.

Cisfo feels a chill run down his spine. He leads Ralph down a few steps before saying, "Ilan!"

The lead man, an older guy looking to be in his 40s or early 50s, looks sharply up at Cisco. He stares at him for a moment before saying, "So, Strange has enlisted the help of Vibe. I should've known he would not want to try and stop me alone."

"Hey, not just Vibe. You've got Elongated Man against you too," Ralph says as he morphs into his Elongated Man appearance.

Right then, the assassin runs into the room, bow drawn. "You are trespassing in this place. Leave, or I will destroy you!" he shouts.

Ilan smirks at the assassin. "I see. A challenge. I like a challenge," he says, before he rushes at the assassin.

The assassin begins firing arrows. Ilan conjures up a shield to block them before conjuring a transparent blade out of nowhere and attacking the assassin. The assassin draws his sword and strikes back at Ilan.

Meanwhile, Ilan's two students rush at Cisco and Ralph. Ralph enlarges one of his fists and tries to punch one of them, while Cisco launches a Vibe blast at the other. Both conjure shields to block the attacks.

Cisco and Ralph attack the two sorcerers with everything they've got. But the sorcerers block their attacks with seeming ease and strike back with transparent blades like Ilan's. Cisco and Ralph try desperately to dodge the attacks and land hits of their own.

Suddenly, a shout draws their attention. Both of them turn to investigate, and to their horror, see that Ilan is standing right in front of the assassin, his energy blade driven through the assassin's chest. Ilan holds it there before yanking it out, and the assassin collapses.

Cisco and Ralph stare at Ilan in panic, especially when he turns towards them with a vindictive look.

"Keep them occupied," he says before he begins waving his hands. Cisco and Ralph don't have time to wonder what he's doing, because his two students attack them.

Cisco tries to vibe blast one, and Ralph again tries punching the other, but they deflect the attacks with conjured weapons and attack. Cisco and Ralph find themselves slowly retreating up the stairs.

Then, Cisco feels a tenseness in the air. He glances over to Ilan, and to his horror, sees the man has conjured some kind of globe of energy. One look at it, he realizes what it is.

"Ralph! We need to get out of here!" Cisco shouts. Ralph glances at Ilan, sees the energy, and understands.

Cisco releases two powerful vibe blasts, forcing the sorcerers to halt to shield themselves. Taking advantage of the distraction, Cisco stops blasting, then turns, opens a breach, and he and Ralph run right for it.

"Your world will fall to Dormammu!" the two hear Ilan call behind them. And they dive through the breach right before the energy explodes outward, destroying the Athens Sanctum.

On the other side of the breach, Cisco and Ralph collapse, stunned by everything that just happened.

Then, they hear, "Cisco. Ralph." They look up and see Barry standing over them, looking concerned.

Cisco looks up at Barry, panic starting to filter into his expression. "They came. Ilan and two others. They killed the assassin helping us, and destroyed the Sanctum. We only just escaped," Cisco gasps.

Barry continues to look at him in concern before turning to Dr. Strange. Strange looks concerned. "That's one Sanctum down. Two left. If one more is destroyed, that may be enough to break the barrier. I doubt one Sanctum is gonna be enough to hold back the Dark Dimension," Strange says.

"We're gonna need some more help to track these guys down," Barry says.

Strange nods. "I'm gonna head back to Earth-99 quickly. I have a good friend over there. Wong. He'll be able to help us," Strange says.

Barry nods. "And I think I know somebody else who might be willing help us. Two people, actually," he says.

* * *

(Earth-2)

Harry rolls his eyes as Jesse is lecturing him again on being too overprotective. Suddenly, a breath opens a few yards away.

Harry and Jesse look at the breach. A split second later, Barry leaps out of it.

The two stare at Barry for a moment before Harry asks, "Barry. What are you doing here?"

"We need your help, you guys. You know I spent time on Earth-99. Well, a sorcerer from Earth-99 named Doctor Strange has come to Earth-1, and told us that a group of evil sorcerers are trying to basically destroy the world by working with a demon from another dimension because they think it will grant them eternal life," Barry sums up quickly.

Jesse and Harry are speechless for a moment. Then, Jesse says, "What do you need our help for?"

"We need your help to track these guys down, and stop their plan before they break down the barrier keeping this demon away from Earth-1. We need your brilliant minds. And your speed, Jesse," Barry says.

Harry and Jesse stare at him for a few moments. Then, Jesse says, "Okay. We'll help. I'll go get a few things." And she speeds off.

Harry stares off into the middle distance. "I wish I could find him again," he whispers to himself.

"Who?" Barry asks curiously.

Harry turns back to Barry. "I haven't told you yet. I knew about Earth-99. Because I met someone from that Earth before I even met you," Harry says.

Barry looks shocked. "What? Are you serious?" he asks in surprise.

"Yes. Right before I met you, a man from Earth-99 showed up at STAR Labs. Apparently, he had been studying the multiverse, and had figured out a way to travel between worlds. Apparently, he's one of the smartest men on Earth-99. I was just thinking we could probably use his help," Harry says.

"Who is he?" Barry asks, thinking of Tony.

"I don't know much about him," Harry says. He pauses briefly, then says, "But I remember he said his name was Reed Richards."

* * *

 **BOOOOMM! Bet you weren't expecting that.**

 **Yes, I'm serious here. While they won't be showing up in this story, a future story in this series will revolve around Barry meeting and teaming up with the Fantastic Four. Perhaps in one involving all of the Avengers, or just the FF. All the talk about the Fantastic Four joining the MCU gave me the idea, and I thought about making a brief mention of Reed in this.**

 **Also, I slipped in the name Diana as a link to a potential future appearance of Wonder Woman in a future story. While I'm still undecided about if I will include her at some future time, I made a name cameo just to help set it up if I do.**

 **I hope you don't mind that I kinda rushed the attack on the Athens Sanctum. Also, please let me know if you'd actually like to see Ilan manage to bring Dormammu to Earth-1, or if our dream team here should beat Ilan before he can succeed.**

 **One last note. For those wondering, I imagined Ilan as being portrayed by Christian Bale.**

 **Please review, and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5- Regrouping

**Hey, guys. Back with another chapter. Sorry for not updating as much lately. I've been working a lot to get money for college, and occupied with other stuff that have kept me from writing. I'll try and keep updating often.**

 **To confirm what I said in the last chapter, there will be a future story that will be a crossover between Flash and the Fantastic Four. I'm still planning it, but the Fantastic Four will be an integral part of the future of the MACU after the events of Avengers 4. I thought this story, and Harry's previously unexplained connection to Earth-99, would be a good time to slip in an early tease to the FF.**

 **Alright. On to the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5- Regrouping

Barry is tapping his foot anxiously. He had returned to the Los Angeles Sanctum almost an hour earlier with Jesse and Harry (which had been a little awkward for Jesse and Wally), and Strange had promptly left back to Earth-99 to fetch Wong.

He's still not back, and Barry is getting a little impatient.

He looks up at Cisco and says, "While we're waiting for Dr. Strange, tell me again about Ilan and his followers?"

"There were two others besides Ilan. Both looked to be in their late 20s. Ilan was good. It didn't even take him a minute to kill that assassin. He's a good fighter, and those weapons, Space Shards Dr. Strange called them, are more deadly than they look," Cisco says.

He's quiet for a moment. Then, he says, "Barry, I don't think we can just keep up a defensive posture here. We're gonna need to try and actively track these guys down if we want any hope of stopping them. They beat me and Ralph, and our assassin ally, without hardly breaking a sweat, and destroy the Sanctum. If we can't stop them before they can attack the Sanctums, then this world is going to fall to Dormammu."

Barry looks at Cisco for a moment. Then, he says, "I'm not gonna say I disagree with you on that, Cisco. But I am going to say that it may be hard convincing Dr. Strange to let anybody free from guarding the Sanctums."

"That may be. But, if we go after them when they may be expecting us to stay guarding these Sanctums, we may be able to catch them off guard. Give us a bit of an advantage," Jesse adds.

"Plus, we've got Jesse and Constantine now, and soon we'll have Dr. Strange's friend Wong here. I'm sure Strange will let at least on or two of us go free to try and track them down," Wally says. Barry just nods in response.

Suddenly, a portal opens up, and Dr. Strange walks through it. Right behind him is an Asian man in red robes, almost identical to the robes Ilan and his followers were wearing.

"Team Flash. I'd like to introduce you to my colleague and fellow Master of the Mystic Arts. Wong," Strange says.

Cisco grins a little. "Wong? Just Wong? Like Adele or Beyonce?" he says with a smirk. Wong just stares at him impassively, and eventually Cisco stops laughing.

Barry chuckles as he walks over to Wong. He extends his hand and says, "Thanks for being willing to come to our world to help us out, Wong. We really appreciate it."

Wong takes the offered hand, and grins a bit. "It is my honor to finally meet the famous Flash," he says. Barry smiles back.

The rest of the team comes over and introduces themselves to Wong. It's particularly amusing to watch Constantine try to introduce himself to Wong, and teasing him about not knowing real magic like him, and to watch Wong not give an inch.

When introductions are done, Barry turns to Strange. "So, Strange. Cisco had a better idea for how to go about this," Barry says.

Cisco butts in. "Yeah. I think we should send out a team to try and find Ilan. We can't wait for him to just come after the Sanctums. If we try and chase him down when he's not expecting it, we can catch him off guard," Cisco says.

Strange looks uncertain. "I don't know. The more people we have guarding the Sanctums, the better chance we have of stopping them," Strange says.

"Well, trying to wait for them didn't work out so well last time," Wong says. Strange shrugs to admit he has a point.

Jesse speaks up. "I can take one or two people to help me try and find them. I think we have enough people that we can still protect the Sanctums well enough," she adds.

Strange ponders this for a moment. Finally, he says, "Alright. Take one person with you and return to STAR Labs. Use any resources or friends you have to try and track them down. The rest of us will remain guarding the Sanctums."

Jesse nods, then turns to Cisco. "Come on, Cisco. You're coming with me," she says. Cisco doesn't exactly get a choice in the matter, because Jesse whisks him away.

Strange chuckles a bit, then turns to Wally. "Wally. I want you to go to Tokyo. Reinforce Clint and Caitlin. They're gonna need a speedster to help them out if they get attacked," Strange says.

Wally nods before speeding off. Strange then turns to Barry and Ralph. "Alright, Barry. Ralph. You need to really learn how to fight a sorcerer. You need to train," Strange says.

Barry and Ralph look at Strange, knowing that this is probably not going to be pleasant. Training against new threats usually ends with pain.

* * *

 **I know this chapter was really short, but I'll end there. I hope you don't mind me having Cisco echo Dr. Strange's jab at Wong about his name. It's just something I can imagine him doing.  
**

 **I know this story is probably not as good as the first in the series. I am trying to do my best, but I'm still trying to figure out everything that's going to happen in this story. I hope you'll bear with me.**

 **I need y'all's opinion. Do you want to see Ilan and his followers succeed in bringing Dormammu to Earth-1 before getting beaten, or if Team Flash and Dr. Strange should beat them before they can do so.**

 **Also, just so you know, the final team to fight Ilan is not yet complete. There will be one or two more people to join on before the final battle.**

 **Until next time, review and stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6- Battle in Los Angeles

**Hey, guys. Back with another chapter.**

 **Before we get started, I'd like to officially set this down. Dormammu himself will not be in this story. Ilan and his followers will be defeated before he can come to Earth-1.**

 **Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 6- Battle in Los Angeles

Barry sighs as he walks back into the Sanctum, a bag full of Subway sandwiches in his hand, having been sent out by the team to get lunch.

"I'm back. I've got the food!" Barry calls out. A moment later, Wally races in, grabs his sandwich, and races off. Barry chuckles a bit as he goes to find Strange and Constantine. Wong had gone to the Tokyo Sanctum soon after his arrival to help Caitlin and Clint prepare to fight sorcerers, and to reinforce them.

It's been over a month since the destruction of the Athens Sanctum. There's been no sign of Ilan and his followers since then, and Barry has been getting worried about their lack of activity. And it's made him wonder if they should try and change their strategies for trying to deal with them.

Barry walks into a side room, and sees Strange teaching Constantine how to use a Sling Ring. Constantine had expressed interest in the rings, and Strange had agreed to give him one and teach him how to use one.

"Hey, guys. Got the sandwiches," Barry says.

"Good. I'm starving," Constantine says impatiently. Barry walks over and sets down the bag, and the three of them pull out their sandwiches and start eating. Ralph soon joins them, grabbing his own sandwich.

As the four are eating, mostly staying quiet, Barry looks at Strange and asks, "Strange, what do you think that we should do now? Ilan and his sorcerers haven't showed themselves in a month and a half, and our team at STAR Labs hasn't had any luck finding them. If they don't show themselves soon, we're gonna need to start thinking of some new ways to try and find them, or try and figure out a good way to draw them out into the open."

Strange looks over at Barry as he takes a bite out of his sandwich. He takes a few moments to swallow it, then says, "I'm not sure, Allen. I don't want to leave the remaining Sanctums with little protection, but at this point, we may have no choice but to send a bigger team out looking for them. The risks are high, but we may have no choice. Still, we don't want to make a decision we'll regret later."

"But how are we going to find them?" Ralph asks.

Strange is about to respond when they hear the front doors open. A moment later, Wally calls out from the lobby, "Guys, I think you should-"

He's suddenly cut off by a strange noise, followed a second later by the sound of a body slamming against a wall.

In an instant, Barry, Ralph, Strange, and Constantine are on their feet. They rush together into the lobby to find Wally lying unconscious against the wall, and Ilan standing in the entrance, with four of his followers behind him. Ilan looks over at them and grins. Barry mutters under his breath, "I had to open my big mouth."

"Dr. Strange. We meet at last," he says.

Strange steps forward and conjures small golden shields in front of his fists. "Your plan stops here, Ilan. Kaecilius failed to help Dormammu conquer Earth-99. You're not gonna help him conquer Earth-1," he says fiercely.

Ilan laughs. "Really? I've already beaten one of your group. And your friend Elongated Man has already shown he can't beat us," Ilan says, making Ralph glare at him.

Constantine steps forward. "You're not bringing Dormammu to this Earth, mate. We're not gonna let ya," he says, assuming a battle stance.

Barry glares at Ilan and says, "You should've given up when you had the chance." With a mental command, he then activates the Iron Flash suit. As it finishes expanding, Barry races right at Ilan. Ilan is slightly caught off guard by just how fast Barry is, and Barry manages to grab him and run him out of the Sanctum into the street.

Constantine, Strange, and Ralph rush the evil sorcerers, and the battle commences. Two sorcerers try and attack Strange, while Constantine and Ralph each engage one.

* * *

Outside, Barry throws Ilan into the side of a building. Ilan grunts in pain, then gets back to his feet. He looks right at Barry and smirks a bit. "You're faster than I thought, Flash. Good. I like a challenge," Ilan says, chuckling a bit as he assumes a battle stance.

Barry looks at him fiercely. "I'm gonna stop you, Ilan," he says angrily. He then starts running, but Ilan rapidly conjures a shield and deflects off the shield.

Barry skids along the ground. He looks at Ilan and whispers, "Jocasta, find me an advantage. Analyze this guy's fighting style and his shields, and find me a sweet spot."

"On it, boss," Jocasta replies, as Barry dodges a Space Shard that Ilan throws at him.

* * *

Strange conjures two shields, blocking strikes by Space Shards. The two sorcerers attacking him growl with frustration. Strange instead conjures two whips and uses it send them flying back. He quickly focuses on the more dazed of the two, and uses his sling ring to open a portal under him, sending the guy falling into an endless space.

The second sorcerer regains his feet and rushes right at Strange. Strange conjures more shields and rushes to meet the attack.

Across the room, Ralph is fighting fiercely against his enemy. The sorcerer is trying to slash at him with a Space Shard. But Ralph has mastered using his powers to morph, shrink, and twist out of the way of attacks. Every time the sorcerer tries to attack, Ralph bends his body of the way, or shrinks it down under the blow, usually following the dodge up with a punch.

The sorcerer is growing increasingly frustrated. He lets the Space Shard disappear, then conjures up multiple tendrils of energy and sends them shooting right at Ralph, knocking Ralph flying back. Ralph goes sliding across the floor. Luckily, he's able to stop himself from going flying into the wall. He pops back up to his feet, ready to continue the fight.

Up at the top of the staircase, Constantine is fighting fiercely with the last sorcerer, a woman. She's trying to use energy whips to restrain him, but Constantine is using a spell he learned a long time ago to deflect the whips away from him.

"You'll never win!" she shouts at Constantine.

"Never say never," he says. She growls and attacks him again.

Then, Constantine gets an idea. He allows the lady to lash her whip around his arm. Then, he grabs hold of the whip, before whipping around. Caught off guard, the sorcerer goes flying through the air until she slams into the wall.

Constantine utters a few quick words in Latin. Immediately, his hands burst into dark flames. He raises his hands and throws the flames right at the sorcerer, who is trying to get back to her feet. The flames hit her right in the face. She collapses to the ground with a scream, the flames blistering and burning her face, and catching her hair on fire. She soon stops breathing.

Constantine looks down at her, breathing a little heavily. "Okay. That was harder than I thought," he says, before looking around for some kind of weapon.

* * *

Barry races around Ilan as the sorcerer conjures multiple Space Shards to throw at him.

"Please tell me you've found me a sweet spot, Jocasta," Barry says as he dodges another Space Shard.

"Try hitting one of those Space Shards. If you can cause an explosion, you might be able to use the explosion to distract him and land a blow," Jocasta replies.

"Worth a shot," Barry says. Right then, Ilan launches another Space Shard at him. Barry turns towards it and fires his repulsors. Sure enough, the resulting collision causes a small explosion.

Instantly, Barry races at Ilan. To his delight, Ilan is slightly dazed, and Barry lands a punch.

But, as he circles around for another blow, thinking Ilan would still be dazed, he suddenly runs into a conjured shield and gets knocked into the air.

He looks down and sees Ilan looking up at him, a golden whip springing into existence in his hands. He then lashes it up, and uses it to slam him into the ground. He then whips Barry up into the air and starts swinging him around in a circle before letting him go and sending him flying into the side of a building. Despite the vibranium protecting him from the worst of the blow, the force of the impact is enough to knock Barry unconscious.

* * *

Strange blocks a Shard strike from the sorcerer with a shield. The sorcerer tries to strike with a shard in the other hand, but the Cloak of Levitation blocks the blow. Strange then grabs a staff off the wall and smacks the guy across the head, knocking him out.

Meanwhile, across the room, Ralph manages to dodge another strike from his opponent by shrinking under it, then wraps his arms multiple times around the guy's legs, then yanks his arms back, yanking his feet under from under him.

Then, a portal opens above him, with Constantine on the other side, holding an axe he grabbed off the wall. He throws it through the portal, and it embeds right in the guy's chest.

Ralph untangles his arms from around the now dead sorcerer's legs as Constantine steps through the portal, and it closes behind him. The two look at each other, then over at Strange, who's looking at them.

A groan hits their ears, and the three look over at Wally, who is starting to come to.

"Help him. I'll go see if Barry needs help," Ralph says, and starts jogging towards the front door as Strange and Constantine start walking over to Wally.

Constantine kneels down next to him. "Hey, West. You okay, mate?" he asks.

Wally groans as he slowly sits up. "Ugh. Yeah. Man, that hurt," he groans as he runs his head.

After a moment, Wally looks right at Strange. "Did you guys beat them?" he asks.

"I sent one falling into endless space, and knocked out another. John and Ralph together killed two more. Barry took on Ilan himself, and they're fighting outside," Strange responds.

"We've got a problem!"

The three turn to face Ralph, who is striding back into the Sanctum. He's looking alarmed.

"What is it, Ralph?" Wally asks.

"Barry. He's gone. So is Ilan," Ralph says in a very worried tone.

Everyone looks worried. Ilan has captured the Flash. Things have gotten a lot worse.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter. I hope I did the fight scene okay. And, just so you know, Barry won't be captive to Ilan for long.**

 **One of my favorite bits of humor from Thor: Ragnarok was what Dr. Strange did to Loki. Since I'm not covering that part of the movie in Arrow: Ragnarok, I had to have Dr. Strange do it to someone in this story. Except this time, he's not gonna let that guy out.  
**

 **Also, just a quick notice. I've finally planned out all the chapter contents. There's gonna be a total of 12 chapters to this story. I know that's short compared to the last one, but there's not as much material to include as the first story.**

 **I'll end here. As always, please review and let me know how I've been doing, as well as what you'd like to see in the future of this story.**

 **Until next chapter, stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7- Talk Between Enemies

**Hello, my loyal readers. Back with another chapter.**

 **This chapter will see the brief return of a character we have not seen in a long time. You'll have to wait to see who it is.**

 **I hope you like this one. Even though the title sucks.**

 **Watson Smith** : I have no idea who Lucifer Morningstar is. So no, he will not be in this story.

 **Guest** : I won't give any spoilers about Wanda's pregnancy or the baby, except that Wanda and the baby won't show up until the Infinity War story.

* * *

Chapter 7- Talk between enemies

Barry feels his conciousness slowly returning. It takes him several moments before he is able to open his eyes.

His vision is hazy for several moments before it starts to clear up. As it does, Barry realizes he's in a cell.

Barry shoots to his feet. He hurries to the bars and tries to phase out. But, with alarm, he realizes he can't.

"There must be dampeners," he whispers to himself. He waits for a moment, then whispers, "Jocasta, are you there?"

"Yes, Mr. Allen," Jocasta replies.

"Try and find me a source for the interference," Barry whispers.

"On it," Jocasta replies.

Barry steps back and sits down on a cot along the wall of the cell. He stares at the wall across from him, trying to think of what to do.

Suddenly, he hears footsteps outside the cell. Barry looks towards the door, and sees Ilan step into view.

"Ilan," Barry says angrily as he stares at the fallen sorcerer.

Ilan smirks as he folds his arms. "Barry Allen. Or do you prefer Flash?" he asks sarcastically. Barry just glares at him silently.

Ilan chuckles to himself. He looks at the ground before saying, "I have to give you credit. You're a tougher opponent than I thought you would be. Still, you're no match for me."

"Let me out for another round, now that I actually know what I'm up against, and we'll see who's the better fighter," Barry challenges. Ilan just chuckles.

"Why are you doing this?" Barry demands angrily.

Ilan laughs again before saying, "My goal is beyond your comprehension."

"You know, the last time a bad guy said that to me, I was able to understand his plan pretty well once I figured it out," Barry says.

"Maybe. But you have no experience when it comes to the mystic arts," Ilan says.

"Try me," Barry says.

Ilan looks at Barry for a few moments. Then, he says, "You know time better than most, Flash. You've shown you can manipulate it. But you can't escape it. No one can. Time is the enemy of us all. Eventually, it will make corpses of us all."

"But it doesn't have to be that way. The Dark Dimension exists beyond time. For years, the Ancient One used the power of the Dark Dimension to extend her life. Dormammu is the giver of endless life. When I destroy the Sanctums and bring the Dark Dimension to this Earth, I will finally accomplish what Kaecilius could not do. I will save humanity from death itself," Ilan says.

"You don't need to save humanity from death. Don't you realize death is what gives life meaning?" Barry demands.

Ilan laughs. "Your small, immature mind again shows you are extremely naive," he says.

Barry glares at Ilan. "You'll fail. I've seen it time and time again. I've seen my enemies do everything necessary to save their own lives, or extend their lives, and it only brings about their own destruction. You'll fail. Or my friends will stop you," Barry says fiercely.

Ilan smirks at him. "I don't think so, Flash. I have more followers than you realize. And I have been training them to defeat your and your team, as well as that foolish Dr. Strange. They will be exhausted following the fight in Los Angeles, and your friends in Tokyo are not strong enough to defeat me and my followers. They will die," he says haughtily. He pauses, then smiles slyly. "Unless..." he says slowly.

Barry glares at him. "Unless what?" he demands.

Ilan grins. "You can ensure that your friends. By ordering them to stand down. If you do, and they obey, I will spare them. If you continue to fight against me, I will not only kill you and your friends, but your precious wife on Earth-99 will pay too," Ilan says with an evil grin.

Rage fills Barry as he glares hatefully at Ilan. "You will never harm my wife, Ilan," he says furiously.

Ilan laughs harder. "Well. That is entirely up to you, Flash. I'll leave you to think on it," he says as he walks away.

Barry leans back against the wall. Never has he faced such a choice.

* * *

 **I'll end there. I hope that this wasn't a bad chapter.**

 **No, Wanda will not be showing up. Ilan is just threatening her to get Barry to cooperate.**

 **Barry won't be held captive by Ilan for much longer. His friends will find him soon.**

 **Until next time. Review, and stay tuned.**

 **But wait. Could there be more to this chapter?**

* * *

(Central City)

The sounds of screams fill the bank. Police officers fire on the man, whom some recognize as Kyle Nimbus.

Nimbus smirks as he dissolves into mist. The poison gas floats out and envelops each cop, who quickly collapse, dead.

As he finishes off the last cop, Nimbus reforms into a solid form. He marches forward and opens the bank vault. He smirks to himself as he marches in.

He runs his hands over the cash, smirking. Then, he grabs wads of cash and begins stuffing it into a bag.

"This is going to make me rich," he says to himself.

Suddenly, he feels a strong pain in his back. He feels the metal of a cold blade enter his back, and he gasps sharply. A second later, Nimbus collapses, blood pooling from his wound. And standing behind him is a a man, in a dark cloak and hood, with a mask over his face. A strange sound comes from the mask. Similarly to an insect's clicking. And in the man's hand is a dagger. Shaped like a lightning bolt.

"One down. Lots more to go," the mysterious man says, before he turns and walks away.

* * *

 **Haha. Was that a nice way to end the chapter?**

 **I think it's obvious who the man is. Cicada has arrived.**

 **I decided to bring back Kyle Nimbus as Cicada's first victim. Don't ask why. I just realized he hasn't been seen since Season 1, so I just randomly decided to bring him back for this purpose.**

 **I'm not sure about doing a story showing the new Team Flash defeating Cicada. Let me know if you'd like to see it. I probably won't, unless I get a lot of people who would want to see it happen. Just so you know, Cicada is the threat that will keep Barry on Earth-1 until Infinity War.**

 **Well. Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8- The Rescue

**Back with another chapter.**

 **Obviously, as the title suggests, Barry will get out of Ilan's prison in this chapter, and we'll see the return of an old face.**

 **Also, just for some clarification. (After finally watching the Legends of Tomorrow Season 3 finale, I felt I should clarify). Season 4 of Legends didn't happen. Wally left the Legends after defeating Mallus, and the end scene with Constantine and the dragon head didn't happen.**

* * *

Chapter 8- The Rescue

Barry leans back against the wall. He's been going over Ilan's ultimatum for hours now. He can't remember ever facing such a gut-wrenching choice. But, even with how much he loves Wanda, he feels he can't just leave his Earth at the mercy of Ilan and Dormammu.

"Anything, Jocasta?" he asks glumly.

"Nothing, sir. Ilan seems to have designed this cell to make sure you had no chance of getting out," Jocasta replies.

Barry sighs and lies back on his cot. "Ugh, he's thought of everything," Barry groans.

"Yes, I have." Barry groans as he looks at the cell door to see Ilan standing there with his arms folded, smirking.

* * *

(Entrance)

In the entrance room to the Zealots' hideout, two of Ilan's sorcerers are taking same time to have a drink.

Suddenly, a portal starts to open in front of them. The two sorcerers stand up, instantly alert. But, even still, they are surprised when Dr. Strange steps through it.

"Hello," Strange says in a somewhat cheerful tone. Then, he conjures up a golden whip and lashes out with it, sending one of the sorcerers flying into the wall, where he collapses, unconscious.

The second sorcerer conjures golden shields over his hands, ready to go. "How did you find us, Strange?" he demands.

Strange simply smiles. All of a sudden, the entrance door behind him is smashed open, right before the man feels a sharp pain in his back and he collapses, an arrow in his back. And standing behind him is Nyssa al Ghul.

"I led him here," Nyssa says simply to the man's corpse.

Strange chuckles a bit before saying, "Come on. We need to find Allen and get him out of here." Nyssa nods, and the two make their way further into the base.

* * *

(Downstairs)

"Well, Mr. Allen. Have you had enough time to make the right decision, or do I need to go through with my threats?" Ilan asks.

Barry looks at Ilan fiercely for a few moments. Then, before he can even say anything, he hears a voice from outside the cell in the chamber call out, "Ilan!"

Ilan turns towards the sound of a voice, right as one of his sorcerers runs up. "Ilan! Dr. Strange is here. And he came with a warrior! Perhaps a member of the Leage of Assassins you told us about!" he says urgently.

Ilan instantly looks concerned. He turns to look at Barry and says, "We'll continue this discussion later." He then turns towards the entrance to the chamber, right as Strange and Nyssa enter.

Ilan and Strange look at each other for a few moments. Then, Ilan says, "I have to give you credit, Strange. I did not expect you would be able to find us so fast."

"I didn't do it on my own," Strange says.

"Indeed," Ilan says as he looks at Nyssa. "Who are you, exactly?" he asks.

"I am Nyssa. Daughter of Ra's al Ghul," Nyssa states.

"Well, well, well. I admit. I was not expecting to find you opposing us," Ilan says.

Nyssa just stares at him stonily. Finally, Ilan takes a step forward and conjures a Space Shard. "I'm sorry to interrupt your quest. But you won't be taking Mr. Allen," Ilan says.

"We beg to differ," Strange says. And with that, he conjures two small fist shields, as Nyssa draws her sword, and the two race to the attack.

Ilan attacks Nyssa, trying to strike at her with his Space Shard. But Nyssa easily blocks his blows and strikes back. Her sword has a slight length disadvantage, but her fighting skills are easily able to make up for it.

Strange easily blocks Space Shard strikes from the second sorcerer. But, the sorcerer leaps back and unleashes multiple tendrils of energy that lash out at Strange, forcing Strange back.

Ilan clashes with Nyssa. As they struggle against each other, Ilan conjures a whip and lashes it around her leg. With a whip of his hand, he sends Nyssa flying across the room.

Ilan then turns to face Strange, and he and his fellow sorcerer prepare to attack him.

Barry is by now standing at the cell door, watching the unfolding battle. He's about to shout a warning to Strange, who is focusing on his first opponent. But, Strange quickly sees Ilan approaching him.

Then, he does something Barry wasn't expecting. He crosses his arms, making a strange sign with his fingers. Then, he uncrosses his arms, and the gold medallion around his neck opens up, revealing a green stone that is glowing brightly.

"No," Ilan says under his breath. He and the other sorcerer race towards Strange. But, before they get close, Strange raises his hand, and a circle of green energy forms in front of his hand. He turns his hand slightly, then flexes his fingers, sending out a wave of green energy, and Ilan and the other sorcerer suddenly slow down. In a few moments, they stop completely, and so do Barry and Nyssa.

Strange turns to Nyssa. He raises his hand and makes several motions with his hand. She shakes a bit, then suddenly unfreezes. She looks around feeling very confused.

Strange walks over to the cell, and does the same thing, unfreezing Barry. Barry looks around, then asks, "What the h*** just happened?"

"I froze time," Strange says simply.

"How?" Barry asks.

"I'll explain later. First, we have to get you out of here," Strange says.

Strange turns to Nyssa. "Miss al Ghul, can you get him out of that cell, please?" he asks.

Nyssa nods as she steps towards the cell. She reaches into her quiver, draws an arrow, then fits it to her bow and fires it into the lock. Barry quickly steps away before the small charge in the arrowhead blows apart the lock.

Barry steps out. He grins broadly and says, "Thank you both." Strange and Nyssa both nod.

"Alright. We need to get out of here. That spell won't hold them for long. Since they've drawn power from the Dark Dimension, they'll be able to escape the effects of the spell soon," Strange says.

Barry and Nyssa both nod. Strange turns around and begins waving his hand in a circle, opening a portal, and the three step through it.

Moments later, Ilan begins to shake. And within moments, the effects of the spell wear off. He looks around, and sees Barry's empty cell. Anger floods across his face, and he shouts in anger.

"STRANGE!"

* * *

 **I'll end there. Hope that was a good chapter.**

 **I told you Nyssa's visit to Team Flash to tell them about the Sanctums wouldn't be the last time we'd see her in this story. She will be joining the team for the final fight against Ilan and his followers.**

 **For those of you who are wondering, Barry is gonna learn in the next chapter how Dr. Strange managed to freeze time, and what that medallion really is.**

 **We're now two thirds of the way through this story. We've got four more chapters left, including the epilogue. Like the first story, the epilogue will set up part of the future of this series.**

 **Until next time. Please, please, please review, and stay tuned**


	9. Chapter 9- The Time Stone

**Hey, guys. Back again. I know I'm updating fast, but I have a few days off of work, so I wanted to get as much done as I could in this time. Especially before I get busy with the approaching holidays.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. This one won't be as exciting, but it will set up for the final battle, and feature Barry learning a few things about Dr. Strange's strange medallion.**

 **Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 9- The Time Stone

"So, Ilan theatened Wanda?" Ralph asks.

Barry nods. "Yeah. He said if I didn't tell you all to stand down and let him complete his quest to bring Dormammu to this Earth," he explains.

"Are you going to go find her?" Wally asks.

Before Barry can respond, Strange cuts in. "I know a bit about Ilan and his way of thinking. I think he could very well be serious. But, he could also be using that as a ploy to get you, and some of the rest of us, to go to Earth-99 to protect Wanda, drawing us away from this Earth, giving him a much easier shot at beating us," Strange says.

"So, do you just want me to leave my wife at the mercy of Ilan and his Zealots?" Barry demands.

"No. I'll contact the Masters of the Mystic Arts and have them send some men to watch over your wife. But we need you here. If I'm right and my speculations are right, they're gonna make an all out attack against one of the Sanctums soon. One Sanctum isn't gonna be enough to protect the world against Dormammu with them on his side. We need to have all hands on deck for when that attack comes," Strange says.

Barry stares at Dr. Strange for a few moments, then slowly nods. "Okay," he says.

Strange nods appreciatively. "Good. Contact the Tokyo team. Tell them to send Wong over here," Strange says.

Barry nods as he pulls out his phone. Finding Clint's number, he calls and waits.

After a few moments, he hears, "Hello?"

"Hey, Clint. It's Barry. We've had a little run in with Ilan and his people. We need Wong to come to the Los Angeles Sanctum," Barry says.

"Alright. I'll tell him to head your way," Clint says before hanging up.

Barry and Strange wait in the lobby as Ralph, Wally, Constantine, and Nyssa go to grab some food. It's only a few minutes after the call that a portal opens and Wong steps through.

"You wanted me?" Wong asks.

"Yes. Ilan captured Mr. Allen, and while holding him, threatened his wife if he would not order us to stay out of his way. While I think it could possibly be a diversion to divert our attention away from this Earth, Mr. Allen wants to make sure his wife is safe. I want you to return to Earth-99 long enough to send some of our fellow Masters to protect Wanda Allen," Strange says.

Wong nods. "I understand. I will do so and return as promptly as possible," he says.

"Excuse me," Barry speaks up, causing Wong and Strange to look over towards him. Barry looks at them and asks, "I want to know something. You told me you would tell me how you managed to stop time in order to stop Ilan and free me. I want to know how you did that."

Strange and Wong look at each other for a moment before turning to each other and nodding. Wong turns to look at Barry and says, "In order to help you to know, Mr. Allen...we must return to the beginning."

Wong begins to wave his hands, conjuring an image of a small golden orb. "At the dawn of the universe, there was nothing. Then, boom." He waves his hand, and an image of an explosion appears, causing an image of space to appear.

Wong continues. "The Big Bang sent six elemental crystals hurtling across the virgin universe," he says as images of six small stones appear, "These Infinity Stones each control an essential aspect of existence."

Now, Strange speaks up. "Space," he says, as the blue stone flashes. "Reality," as the red one flashes. "Power," as the purple one flashes. "Soul," he says as the golden one flashes. "Mind," he says, as the yellow one flashes, which Barry recognizes as the Stone in Vision's forehead.

Strange then turns to Barry as he says, "And Time." He then does the thing where he crosses his arms, then uncrosses them, opening the medallion to reveal the glowing green stone.

Barry stares at it before asking, "So, that's...?"

Strange nods. "This is the Time Stone," he confirms.

Barry stares at the stone. Finally he asks, "How did you get it?"

"Long ago, the founder of the Master of the Mystic Arts, the legendary Agamotto, acquired the Time Stone through unknown means. Seeking to protect it, and to be able to contain and use its power, he built a containment device that allowed the Stone be used safely. The Stone has since been kept in Kamar-Taj, the headquarters of the Masters of the Mystic Arts. All Masters are sworn to protect the Time Stone with their lives," Wong explains.

Barry looks at them silently for a few moments. Then, he asks, "What can it let you do?"

Strange grins slightly. "It allows me multiple ways to control time. I can reverse or speed up time for anything from a single apple to the entire timeline. I can restore objects that have been destroyed. I can create time loops. And I can go forward to view alternate futures. And that's just the tip of the iceberg."

Barry looks at Strange in amazement. After a few moments, Strange says, "We dont have much more time. Wong needs to go to Earth-99, and we need to prepare for Ilan's next assault."

Barry nods simply. Strange turns to Wong and nods. Wong returns the gesture before opening a portal to Earth-99 and walking through.

* * *

(A few hours later)

Barry is waiting anxiously. Wong returned a little while ago. He said they had tracked Wanda to Scotland, and had sent five of their best sorcerers to protect her. Now, they're just waiting for Strange to tell them their next move.

Barry turns to Nyssa. "By the way. How did you find me?" he asks.

Nyssa turns to Barry. "Soon after I left your STAR Labs, I felt I couldn't leave you to fight this battle on your own. I started working to track them down, thinking you would be more concerned with protecting the Sanctums. I found the base you were brought to shortly you were captured. When I saw that you were captured, I made my way to Los Angeles and informed Dr. Strange of where you were. We then together made our way to the base to free you."

Barry nods, then smiles, "Thank you, Nyssa. I know we don't know each other. But I am very grateful for you being willing to help us, and to rescue me." Nyssa nods respectfully.

Suddenly, Barry's phone starts ringing. He sees its Clint, and answers with, "Hey, Clint. What's up?"

"We need you guys to come to Tokyo. We spotted Ilan on some traffic cams on the other side of the city with like 5 other people. I think he's gonna make the Tokyo Sanctum his target for his all out attack," Clint says urgently.

"Alright. Understood. We'll be there soon," Barry says. He then hangs up and looks up right as Strange walks in.

"That was Clint. They've spotted Ilan and some of his followers in Tokyo. I think we know which Sanctum he's gonna be targeting," Barry says.

Strange nods. "Alright. Mr. Dibny and Mr. Constantine will remain here to protect this Sanctum. Just in case. The rest of us will go to Tokyo. Also, I want you to contact Mr. Ramon and have him and Jesse Quick come to Tokyo. This is going to be the last blow to the Zealots," he says.

Everyone nods, knowing what's at stake.

The final battle against Ilan and his Zealots is about to begin.

* * *

 **Alright. I'll end there.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter. I know you'll be disappointed that Barry didn't return to Wanda, but the team can't afford to have him leave right now. Plus, I'm still planning on them not reuniting until Infinity War.**

 **Also, quick question. Should I have Wanda hyphenate her last name, or just take Barry's last name?**

 **I included Wong's introduction to the Stones from Infinity War in this story because I'm not sure if I'll include that scene in my Infinity War story, so I took the chance to include that here as part of Barry's introduction to the Infinity Stones.**

 **Next chapter will feature the final battle against Ilan. I think you'll like it. Until then, please, please review, and stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10- Battle for Earth-1

**Hello, all my loyal readers. We have come to it at last. The final battle with Ilan and his Zealots.**

 **I hope you guys are excited for this chapter. I'm excited to write it.**

 **Before I get further into this, let's just take a moment to recognize something. THE AVENGERS 4 TRAILER IS OUT! I won't spoil anything for anyone who hasn't seen it, but it's awesome! I cant wait for this movie! And I cant wait to write my Avengers 4 story, though I can guarantee it'll be much different than the movie.**

 **After this chapter, I'll wrap up this story in the next chapter, then I'll get to the epilogue.**

 **Well. Here we go.**

 **Popo** : Team Flash will learn about the Infinity Stones. Whether from Strange and Wong, or from Barry, you'll have to wait and see.

* * *

Chapter 10- Battle for Earth-1

Barry sighs as he looks at his friends and allies. Cisco, Caitlin, Clint, Wally, and Nyssa are all ready for battle, and staring at him, Strange, and Wong.

"Alright, guys. This is it. Ilan is going to make his final move here. If he destroys this Sanctum, then the barrier holding back Dormammu will fail, and this Earth is doomed. We have to win. There is no room for failure," Barry says.

"Great speech," Caitlin says.

Strange steps forward. "Expect no mercy from Ilan or his Zealots, and don't show them any. Try to avoid collateral damage, but do whatever you need to do to stop them. And whatever you do, do not let allow them to enter the Sanctum. If they can do that, it will be almost impossible to stop them," he says.

Everyone nods. Barry grins as his mask activates. "Let's go out there and stop them," he says.

Everyone nods. Clint snaps his bow out to full length, twirling it in his hand. Nyssa grips her sword tightly. Cisco clenches his fists. Wally pulls his cowl up. And Caitlin smiles a bit as she turns into Killer Frost.

Barry grins more. "Now, let's go kick some a**!"

* * *

(Several minutes later, outside the Sanctum)

Barry and Strange stand outside the front of the Sanctum, waiting. They know Ilan and his Zealots are here in Tokyo. It's only a matter of time before they arrive at the Sanctum.

"Nervous?" Strange asks.

"A little, I'll admit. I don't think you ever get confident or brave enough to be above fear. A little fear can be a good thing. It keeps you on your toes. Makes you stay cautious," Barry replies. Strange nods in reply.

Right then, Barry notices some people approaching. He jerks his head, and Strange looks in that direction. Sure enough, Ilan is striding towards them, with at least 12 others following him.

They stop about 20 yards away. For a moment, the two sides just stare each other down. Finally, Ilan speaks up.

"I have to give you credit for that rescue, Strange. I did not expect you to recruit the daughter of the Demon's Head. Nor do I pretend to understand how you got her to agree to help you in the first place, given what I know of Ra's al Ghul," Ilan says.

"I didn't even have to. She chose to help me on her own," Strange says.

Ilan chuckles. "Well, that surprises me. But it matters little. You're going to lose today, Strange," he says.

Strange takes a step forward, conjures shields around his fists, and assumes a battle stance, while Barry settles into a slight crouch. "I doubt that, Ilan. Because we're not alone," Strange says.

An instant later, space seems to warp, and an opening to the Mirror Dimension opens just yards away, and from out of it leap Clint and Nyssa, both of whom loose arrows, which drive right into the backs of two Zealots, both of whom collapse instantly.

Ilan and his Zealots whip around as Caitlin and Constantine step out of the Mirror Dimension, followed by Wong, who closes the opening.

Constantine chuckles a bit right as Caitlin unleashes a blizzard on Ilan and the Zealots. Ilan conjures a shield to block it, but he can't block the sudden drop in temperature. The Zealots shiver as the temperature temporarily drops below freezing.

Strange and Barry both look at each other and nod. Barry says over comms, "Wally." An instant later, Wally races out of the Sanctum. He knocks two of the Zealots flying before grabbing one and and running him right into the side of a building. The Zealot throws Wally away with a burst of energy, and the two start fighting fiercely. At almost the same time, a breach opens, and Jesse and Cisco leap out.

The two Zealots Wally knocked flying quickly get back to their feet, and they join the other eight still alive in attacking Wong, Constantine, Caitlin, Clint, Cisco, Jesse, and Nyssa.

As the battle begins to spread across the street, Ilan slowly walks towards Strange and Barry. "You will not win this time, Strange! Your pathetic friends cannot stand against me and my followers! You will all die! I will see the Sanctum destroyed! And this world will become Dormammu's!"

A fierce look comes over his face as he finishes. As he finishes, his hands begin to glow, and he slams them against the ground. A wave of energy surges out and knocks Barry and Strange off their feet.

Conjuring a Space Shard, Ilan races towards them. But, Barry is less dazed than Ilan realizes. As he gets close, Barry raises his hand and fires his repulsor, hitting Ilan in the chest. Ilan flies back. Barry gets up and races over, grabbing Ilan by the leg and spinning him around before throwing him into a wall.

Ilan slowly stands, glaring with increased hate. "Good move. Now you pay," he says before conjuring multiple Space Shards and throwing them at Barry. Barry dodges most of them, but one successfully nicks his cheek.

Strange regains his feet and conjures an energy sword. He rushes at Ilan, who conjures two more Space Shards and strikes back at Strange.

* * *

Across the street, Nyssa is fighting side by side with Clint. Four sorcerers are attacking them fiercely with Space Shards and energy whips. The two are desperately trying to fend off the attacks while trying to get in attacks of their own. But being outnumbered, they can't find an adequate opening to strike back.

Then, one Zealot unleashes a surge of energy tendrils that strike Nyssa and send her flying back into a wall. The responsible Zealot races towards her, a Space Shard springing into existence.

Nyssa tries to regain her bearings, and sees the Zealot racing at her. She reaches for her fallen sword, but before she can even grab it, an arrow suddenly drives through the Zealot's eye, and he instantly falls dead.

Nyssa feels surprised, as Clint is currently trying to desperately avoid attacks from now three Zealots. Then, a woman drops down in front of her, dressed in a combat outfit, and armed with a bow and arrows, and a sword. Then, she turns around, and Nyssa recognizes her.

"Sister?" she asks in shock.

Talia al Ghul looks down at her younger sister. "It has been very long, sister. But, we can catch up later. We must defend the Sanctum," she says.

Talia reaches a hand out. After a moment, Nyssa takes it, and Talia helps her to her feet. Together, they grip their swords, then race to return to the fight.

As they do, Clint clashes his bow-staff with a Space Shard wielded by one Zealot, a blonde middle aged woman. The two other two Zealots prepare to come around and hit him from the side. Then, out of nowhere, Nyssa and Talia race up to his side, slashing at the Zealots and forcing them onto the defensive.

* * *

Further down the street, Wally dodges an attack by the Zealot he's been facing and races in, delivering a powerful speed punch to the face that also sends the Zealot into the wall. He smiles triumphantly before turning to look for another opponent.

He glances down the road. Clint, Nyssa, and Talia are dueling fiercely with their three Zealots. Caitlin is facing down two Zealots. Cisco is engaging with another Zealot. Wong is fighting a fourth. And Jesse is fighting the last one.

Right as Wally notices this, Jesse races in for a speed punch. The Zealot responds by conjuring a shield. Jesse runs right into it and deflects off of it. The Zealot then conjures a Space Shard, and as Jesse flies over him, he reaches out and slashes, opening a large gash on her leg.

Fear grips Wally. Despite their breakup, he still holds feelings for her. Desperate to save her, he races right at the Zealot. He reaches him as the Zealot is about to stab Jesse with the Space Shard. He body slams the Zealot so hard that he goes flying headfirst into the side of a nearby building, where he collapses, lifeless.

Wally races up to Jesse. "Jesse! Jesse! Are you okay?" he asks frantically.

Jesse groans as she clutches at her leg. "It hurts so bad," she says in pain. She then looks up at him and says, "Go. You have to help."

Wally looks her in the eyes and says, "They can handle it. You're more important to me right now." Then, before he realizes what he's doing, he leans down and kisses her.

Jesse is stunned. Then, as Wally starts to feel he made a mistake, she grabs him and pulls him closer, returning the kiss.

When they separate, they stare at each other for a few moments before Jesse says, "I'm sorry, Wally. I never should've broken up with you."

"Its okay. We can talk about this later. Right now, I need to get you out of here," Wally says before he picks Jesse up in his arms and races her into the Sanctum.

* * *

Cisco dodges aside as his opponent slashes at him with a Space Shard. He opens a breach behind him and jumps back into it. It quickly closes, before another one opens behind the Zealot and Cisco jumps through it, shooting a vibe blast that knocks tumbling across the street.

As the Zealot stops rolling across the pavement, Cisco realizes something. He sees that the Zealot has no Sling Ring. And a plan comes to mind.

Cisco stands still, rather relaxed. His opponent regains his feet. He conjures two Space Shards and races right at him.

Cisco grins as he steps back and opens a breach behind him, as if he's going to retreat. Determined not to let Cisco get away, the Zealot races at him as fast as he can.

Then, right as he lunges at Cisco, Space Shards extended, Cisco opens a breach in front of him, and the Zealot goes through it.

On the other side, the Zealot tumbles out onto a ruined street. He stands up, and realizes how eerily quiet it is. He quickly turns around, and leaps towards the breach. But, it closes before he can get to it.

Back on Earth-1, Cisco smirks. "Dont just rush into things," he advises his now absent opponent, wishing the man could hear him on Earth-15.

* * *

Wong blocks a slash from his opponent with an energy shield, then strikes at his opponent with the Wand of Watoomb. The Zealot goes flying.

Wong stalks towards his enemy. The Zealot conjures two Space Shards and throws them at Wong, who easily deflects them using the Wand.

The Zealot conjures an energy whip and lashes it out at Wong. Wong manages to deflect it twice before it manages to lash him across the chest, knocking him flying back into a wall.

The Zealot smirks as he conjures another Space Shard and throws it. Wong quickly conjures a whip and lashes it around the Shard, using the whip to throw it back at it's caster. The shard drives right into the Zealots chest, and he collapses.

Wong breathes a sigh of relief, taking a moment to catch his breath after that fierce fight.

* * *

Caitlin unleashes a blast of icy wind out, forcing her two opponents back. She then propels herself up into the air on an ice track, zooming around behind one of her opponents. Before he can even react, she sends a volley of very sharp icicles into his back.

Angered, the second Zealot conjures a barrier right in her path. Caitlin immediately cuts off the ice path and drops to the ground to avoid the barrier. She unleashes an icy blast. The Zealot only just manages to dodge it.

The Zealot conjures a Space Shard. Caitlin responds by conjuring an ice blade, and the two attack each other.

For a minute, the two are dueling. Then, Caitlin clashes her ice blade against the Zealot's Space Shard. Then, as they're struggling against each other, Caitlin reaches down, getting her other hand under the Zealot's guard, and looses an icy blast right into his stomach.

The Zealot goes flying back, hitting a lamppost as he goes. Dazed, he tries to regain his feet. That is, until a vibe blast hits him in the head and knocks him flying. This time, he doesn't get up, but just lies unconscious on the street.

Caitlin looks over at Cisco, who has seemingly appeared out of nowhere. "What took you so long?" she asks.

Cisco smiles. "I was a little busy. Sorry I didnt leave him all for you," he says. Caitlin smiles.

* * *

Constantine ducks under a strike by his opponent. Deciding this way isn't working, he goes back to his strategy when he led Oliver and Laurel to rescue Sara's soul.

He dodges a strike from the Zealot, then raises his hand and begins to chant. The Zealot attempts to strike at him, hut he dodges, while continuing to chant.

Finally, he reaches the end of his incantation, and the Zealot is immobilized. Constantine then conjures some dark flames in his hands, and throws them at the Zealot. The Zealot screams in pain, then is silenced by a second volley of flames.

* * *

Clint growls as he clashes his bow against his opponent's Space Shard. He tries to kick her in the leg, but she jumps back to avoid it.

Beside him, Nyssa is dueling fiercely with her enemy, sword on Space Shard. Her enemy is a rather skilled duelist, but is not used to fighting this fiercely for this long. Nyssa slowly starts gaining a greater advantage.

A few yards away, Talia is also dueling a Zealot with her sword. This Zealot is even less experienced, and finds ot near impossible to keep up with Talia. Soon, they clash their weapons together. Talia forces their weapons down, then leaps up, somersaults over the Zealot, and removes his head with her sword.

Just a few moments later, Nyssa slashes at her opponent. He blocks her attack with a Space Shard, but she draws a knife from her belt and stabs it into his side. The Zealot howls and lowers his Space Shard, giving Nyssa the chance to stab him in the stomach.

Just moments later, Clint swipes his bow at his opponent. She manages to block his strike with a Space Shard. Clint rotates his bow slightly and forces his opponent's Space Shard up slightly. Then, fast as a viper, he reaches back, grabs an arrow out of his quiver, then stabs it under her Space Shard and drives it right through her chest. She gasps sharply, then goes limp. Clint releases the arrow, and she collapses.

Clint looks around before focusing on Nyssa and Talia. Gesturing to Talia, he asks Nyssa, "Who's your friend?"

"My sister," she says, glancing harshly at Talia. Clint raises an eyebrow, sensing some tension/drama there.

"We can discuss this later," Nyssa says. Clint nods tersely.

* * *

Barry flies back into a building. He groans as he tries to regain his bearings.

Back where he had been thrown from, Strange is still fighting fiercely with Ilan. Ilan strikes at him with a Space Shard, but Strange blocks it with a shield. He then conjures a whip and lashes it around Ilan's leg, throwing him through the air. Ilan rights himself and manages to land on his feet, conjuring Space Shards to throw at Strange. Strange opens a portal with his sling ring, and the Shards go sailing through.

Barry regains his feet, and races towards Ilan. Ilan conjures a shield, but Barry races around him, firing his repulsors. Ilan blocks most of them, but one blast catches him in the side. Ilan glares at Barry with hate. He slams his hands against the ground, and a storm of energy tendrils surge out, whipping around. Several knock Barry off his feet.

Before Barry can recover himself, he feels an energy whip wrap around his leg. Then, he is whipped back, landing at Ilan's feet. Ilan reaches down and grabs Barry by the throat.

As he grips tightly, Ilan growls, "You will never beat me, Flash."

Barry glares back at him, his mind racing through his options. Then, he remembers Shuri telling about the features of his suit. And one he hasn't used yet.

Barry glances down. Sure enough, lines on his suit are glowing red. Barry clenches his fist, then manages to slam it down on the ground. All the kinetic energy built up in the suit bursts out, and the shock wave throws Ilan off of Barry and back into a wall. Hard.

Ilan shakes his head, trying to recover from the attack. Then, Barry races up, grabs him, and runs him across the street, throwing him into another building. Then, Strange conjures a whip and lashes it at Ilan, sending him flying several yards further down the street.

Ilan gets to his feet as Barry and Strange close in on him. He screams in anger, then unleashes multiple tendrils of red energy, which knock Strange and Barry flying back.

Looking around, Ilan sees his other followers have been defeated. He returns his gaze to Strange and Barry. "You will never beat me, Strange! You will never catch me! You may have beaten my followers. But I will simply find another Earth, and carry out my plan there! You failed, Strange!"

Ilan whips around and begins opening a portal with his Sling Ring. Strange feels fear take him, fearing that he will get away. And so, he pulls out his greatest weapon again. He crosses his arms, then spreads them, opening the Eye of Agamotto. He thrusts out his palm, and casts the spell. And Ilan goes still, frozen in time.

Strange grunts as he strains to maintain hold. "I can't hold him for long!" he shouts.

His warning is heard by everyone. And down the street, Nyssa, Talia, and Clint all draw arrows from their quivers. But, before they can shoot, they hear a noise behind them, and an icicle plunges into Ilan's chest.

Everyone looks surprised as they turn to Caitlin. Caitlin looks at everyone before saying, "He was too dangerous to be left alive. I couldn't let him put anyone else in danger. So I ended it."

Everyone looks at her for a few moments before Clint smiles. "Good job, kid," he says. Caitlin turns to him and smiles.

The entire team looks around at each other. Finally, Barry breaks the silence and says, "Well, guys. That was a full day's work."

* * *

 **And with that, I'll end the chapter.**

 **I hope this chapter wasn't disappointing. I know some parts of the fight werent too descriptive. But, I think that sometimes, vagueness in certain descriptions leaves it free for the reader to imagine what it would look like for themselves.**

 **I hope you like Talia showing up. I dont totally like what they did with her in Arrow Season 5, and in my MACU, most of Season 5 didn't happen, so I decided to bring her in here. I also hope you dont mind I had Wally and Jesse start to come back together. They will rekindle their romance.**

 **It took me a long time to think of how I wanted Ilan to meet his end. I came up with a number of possible scenarios, and even juggled with the possibility of introducing Wonder Woman so she could kill Ilan. But, in the end I decided to have Caitlin deal the final blow. A chance for her to unleash her inner Killer Frost, but prove she has control.**

 **Well, this story is almost done. Next chapter will wrap things up.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always, please review, and stay tuned!**


	11. Chapter 11-One Battle Over,Another Begin

**Alright, my loyal readers. This is going to be the last main chapter of this story, and will do most of the job of wrapping it up.**

 **I am pleased that you all seem to have enjoyed this story. I know it probably wasn't as good as the first, and for some of you, may not be as good as you imagined it would be. But, I'm glad you still enjoyed it. I hope all of you will continue to follow this series, which is nowhere near being done. I plan on writing stories well beyond Avengers 4.**

 **Justus80:** I've thought about doing it. I just don't have a plot thought out. If I get more people wanting it, and I can think of how I want it to go, I may do such a story. But, it may be a while before I get to it. If I do it, I may not get to it until after the Infinity War and Endgame stories.

* * *

Chapter 11- One Battle Over, Another Begins

Barry sighs as he sits down on a bench in the lobby of the Tokyo Sanctum. "We did it. We won," he sighs.

"Yeah," Cisco says.

A door opening draws their attention, and everyone looks to see where Caitlin, now her normal self, is walking back into the lobby. Wally stands up eagerly and asks, "Is Jesse okay?"

Caitlin smiles, right before Jesse walks into the lobby behind her, assisted by a crutch.

"She suffered some damage to her leg muscles and tendons. She'll need to be on crutches for a few hours until her leg has recovered enough for her to walk on," Caitlin says.

Wally beams as he runs over to Jesse and embraces her. She smiles as she puts her free arm around Wally.

Clint looks over at Nyssa, and Talia. "So. Nyssa. You want to explain who your friend is? Or your sister, I think you said," he asks.

Everyone looks at Nyssa and Talia. Nyssa glances at her sister before returning her gaze to the rest of the team.

"She is my half-sister. Talia. She left the League of Assassins when I was but a young girl," Nyssa says before turning to Talia. "Why did you come to our aid?" she asks.

Talia looks at her younger sister for a moment before saying, "Like you, I once swore to Father I would help him in the League's responsibility to watch over the Sanctums. When the Sanctum in Los Angeles was attacked, I felt it necessary to come and protect the Tokyo Sanctum, for I felt it would be the next target, and I knew it was not well defended. So, I came to keep an eye on it. When the battle began, I waited for the right moment to strike."

Nyssa stares at her sister before turning her gaze to Barry and Dr. Strange. Strange ends up being the one to speak up, and says, "Talia, I thank you for your aid in defeating Ilan and his Zealots." Talia nods respectfully to Strange.

"What will you do with those of Ilan's Zealots that are still alive?" Cisco asks Strange.

Strange turns to Cisco and smiles reassuringly. "We have cells at Kamar-taj that are capable of holding them. Without sling rings, they'll have no chance of escaping," Strange says.

"Thanks," Barry says.

Strange smiles at Barry. He steps forward and shakes Barry's hand. "Barry Allen, it was a pleasure to work with you and fight alongside you. Thank you for your help in putting an end to Ilan," he says.

Barry grins broadly as he shakes Strange's hand. "It was great to work with you too, Dr. Strange," Barry says. He then chuckles as he says, "If you ever have a problem that you could use a speedster's help with, just give me a call."

Strange smiles. "And if you ever need my help, you can always come over to Earth-99 and ask," Strange says.

Barry nods, then walks over to Wong. "Thank you for your help, Wong," Barry says. Wong nods as he shakes Barry's hand.

"Well, we had best be getting going. We need to get those remaining Zealots back to Earth-1 soon," Strange says. He then looks at Barry and asks, "Are you gonna come with us?"

Barry looks around at his team. "We should make sure there are no more Zealots. But..." he says.

Suddenly, Caitlin cuts him off. "Actually, Barry. I got a call from Joe while I was helping Jesse. Kyle Nimbus showed up a few days ago, but he was killed by some mysterious man while robbing a bank. Several more metahumans have been found dead since then. He and Harry, and the CCPD, think they may have a serial killer targeting metahumans on their hands," she says.

Barry looks at her, alarmed. Then, he turns back to Strange and says, "Never mind, Doctor. I'm gonna need to check into this. Maybe I'll head off the Earth-99 soon, but for the moment, I'm gonna need to go handle this."

Strange nods. "I understand. I'll be working to hunt down any remaining Zealots across other Earths, and helping the Masters recover form the war with Kaecilius. But, once I'm done, if you need my help with this guy, just call me," Strange says.

Barry nods, then looks around. "Everybody ready to go back to STAR Labs?" he asks. Caitlin, Cisco, Wally, Clint, and Jesse all nod.

"I'll head over to the Sanctum in Los Angeles. I'll watch after that Sanctum for the time being," Constantine says.

"And I'll remain here for the time being," Nyssa says.

"I will stay here with my sister," Talia says. Nyssa looks a little tense at that, but that disappears quickly.

Barry nods. "Very well. I'm glad we all got the opportunity to work together. Until next time, this is good bye," he says. The five people not going to STAR Labs all nod.

With that, the STAR Labs group turn around. Cisco opens a breach, and the group walks through it.

* * *

(STAR Labs)

The team steps out of the breach into the STAR Labs cortex. Behind the computer station, Joe, Iris, Harry, and Laura all jump a bit at their sudden appearance.

"Barry!" Iris cries. Laura hurries over to hug Clint.

Harry looks alarmed at the sight of Jesse using a crutch. He hurries over and hugs her. "What happened to you?" he asks worriedly.

"It's okay, Dad. One of those Zealots got me in the leg with a Space Shard. I'll need to be using a crutch for just a few hours before its healed enough. You have Wally to thank for saving my life," Jesse says with a smile, reaching out and pulling Wally in closer to her.

Joe and Iris raise their eyebrows at that sight. "So, does this mean you two are back together?" Iris asks with a smile.

Wally and Jesse smile. "Yeah, I guess so," Jesse says before kissing Wally. Joe and iris smile brightly, but Harry looks a little hesitant about this.

Barry turns to Joe, who asks, "So, what happened?"

"Ilan brought all his Zealots to Tokyo. Nyssa al Ghul and her older sister Talia were there to help us. We killed most of them, and knocked out the rest. Dr. Strange and his colleague Wong are taking the survivors to Earth-1. They have a place they can hold them. Constantine is watching the Los Angeles Sanctum, and the al Ghul sisters are watching over the Tokyo Sanctum," Barry explains.

He waits for a moment, then says, "But, we can talk more about that later. Caitlin told me a bit about this metahuman serial killer you've heard about. I want to hear all you know about him."

Joe nods, serious now, and says, "Well. We don't know too much about him. We know he's specifically targeting metahumans. And not just metahuman criminals. He's killed a metahuman who was having dinner in his house with his wife. He wears some kind of suit and mask. Witnesses have reported that the mask makes some kind of strange sound. And he has a dagger as his choice weapon. But, what's worse. He hasn't showed any particular metahuman powers himself, yet he's taken down some very deadly metahumans. And police have been completely ineffective against him. Any attempt to stop him has been met with slaughter."

Barry nods. "Alright. First, we're going to need to cross-reference his victims and the details of the attacks. See if we can find any pattern or symbolism in his victims or the attacks themselves," Barry says.

Everyone nods, and Team Flash gets to work.

* * *

(Tokyo Sanctum)

Nyssa leans against the wall, thinking over the events of the past day. Then, she hears, "Sister."

Nyssa looks over at the door, where Talia is standing, leaning against the doorframe.

Nyssa stands and stares sharply at Talia. After a moment, Talia says, "I know what you're thinking. Say it."

"You left me. You knew I would suffer at Father's hand if you left, but you still left," Nyssa says angrily.

Talia slowly nods. "I felt that I would never grow further under our Father's hand. He would never pass on his mantle to a woman. I felt certain I would never have the kind of life I wanted for myself if I remained with the League. So i left to forge my own path," Talia says.

"And left me to endure hell!" Nyssa shouts at her sister.

Talia just stares at her for a few moments before saying, "I will admit. It was excruciating to leave for just that reason. And I thought of you many times over the years. But I thought coming back would serve no purpose."

Nyssa glares at her. After a few moments, Talia says, "I want to rebuild the relationship we used to have. I want to be able to be sisters again. I know it will take time. But I want to try. Are you willing?"

Talia extends her hand. After a minute, Nyssa slowly extends her hand and takes Talia's, the first step to reconciliation between the two sisters.

* * *

(STAR Labs, some time later)

"Alright. We need to get to work on finding this killer. And while we're at it, we need to make sure there aren't anymore Zealots left on this Earth," Barry says.

"Barry, before we do anything else, I have a question for you. About something from that last battle with Ilan. It seemed like Strange used his medallion to freeze Ilan," Cisco says.

Barry turns to Cisco. "He didnt just freeze Ilan. He froze him in time," Barry says, "He did the same thing when he and Nyssa rescued me."

"But how did he do that?" Wally asks.

Barry looks around at everyone for a moment before saying, "Its a long story. And it starts with a group of objects called the Infinity Stones."

* * *

 **And with that, I'll end the chapter. I know, some of you may be upset I didnt write out Barry explaining the Stones to Team Flash. But, I already wrote Barry getting the briefing, and I imagine Barry's explanation being essentially the same as Wong's.**

 **Well, that is the end of the story. The epilogue will be uploaded tomorrow. I hope you all liked this story. And I hope you keep following the story.**

 **Please review, and stay tuned for the epilogue. I think you'll like it.**


	12. Epilogue

**Alright, here we go. The epilogue of Flash: Dark Dimension. This will set up some future stories (and not necessarily ones happening soon), and include a surprise or two.**

 **Let's just get to it. The end of Flash: Dark Dimension.**

* * *

Epilogue

Barry smiles as he stares at the spot where Dr. Strange vanished, who had briefly visited him in Cisco's apartment to let him know all the Zealots were locked away in Kamar-taj, and he had used the Time Stone to restore the Athens Sanctum. He had also had a quick talk with Barry, letting him know a few things he thought Barry needed to know about the Mystic Arts for their hunt for any unknown Zealots, and also everything else he knew about the Infinity Stones.

Barry had really come to like the guy, and felt he had really made a new friend.

"You gonna miss him?" Cisco asks.

"Yeah, I am. But, I'll see him soon. Once we find this new meta human killer and stop him, I'll finally head back to Earth-99. And I'm sure I'll see our good doctor friend when I do," Barry says.

Cisco nods. "We need to get over to STAR Labs," he says. Barry nods, and Cisco breaches them over to STAR Labs.

* * *

(Sanctum Sanctorum)

Strange walks into the lobby of the Sanctum Sanctorum. Wong is waiting for him.

"You spoke to Allen?" Wong asks.

"Yes. Let him know everything has been taken care of, and filled him in on a few more things he's gonna need in his hunt for more Zealots. And more on the Stones," Strange says.

Wong nods, then asks, "Was it necessary to tell Allen everything about the Stones?"

Strange nods as he uses the Cloak to float up to the second floor. "Yes, it was," he says to Wong.

When he reaches the second floor, he turns around, and sure enough, his guest is there.

"You told him everything?" his guest asks, his voice showing his age.

Strange nods. "I told him everything you asked me to tell him. When the time comes, he'll know what to do with all of that information," he says.

The mysterious guest nods. "Thank you, Dr. Strange. I knew I could count on your help," he says, before disappearing in a flash of lightning.

Strange smiles. "You're welcome, Barry Allen," he says.

* * *

(Star City)

Late at night, a man walks along an alley deep in the Glades. He can't be late to meet his boss, or he knows he'll probably die.

Suddenly, he hears a creaking from above him. He immediately yanks out his gun and aims it around. Then, he hears a twang, and an arrow hits him in the leg.  
The man collapses in agony. Then, he spots a man landing on the ground in front of him.

The man stands, and a chill runs down the thug's spine. The man is dressed in some kind of blue uniform, with a cape, a hood, a white mask in the shape of a skull, and armed with a bow and arrows, a sword, two pistols, and what looks like a shield on his back.

The thug reaches for his fallen gun. But the man before him pulls out a gun and shoots the man through the arm, making him scream.

The man laughs as he walks up. "I'll take that," he says as he picks up the bag the man was carrying.

"Who are you?" the thug demands, feeling his conciousness slipping away.

The man chuckles as he raises his gun. "You can call me Taskmaster," he says as he pulls the trigger.

A few minutes later, an old man with white hair and a slight mustache walks past the alley, and notices the man with an arrow in him. "Oh. Maybe the Green Arrow is back," he says to himself before walking on. Not realizing that there's a new player behind the scenes.

* * *

 **Boom! Bet you weren't expecting that! And hope you caught that Stan Lee cameo right at the end. I had to do one to honor him.**

 **Well, it's out there. Taskmaster has arrived in the MACU, and I will confirm he will play important roles in several future stories. I will confirm he's from Earth-99.**

 **Some of you may be wondering why I chose Taskmaster. I have read a lot about him, and think his character is just fascinating. I think he's kind of unique among Marvel characters, and I have wanted to see him in the MCU for a while. Now, I'm taking the chance and introducing him into the MACU.**

 **Also, to address Dr. Strange's mysterious guest. Yes, that was future Barry, and that encounter will come into play later in this series, though not for some time. What I will say is that one way or another, at least some of the Infinity Stones will appear beyond my Avengers: Endgame story.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this. Please review, and let me know what you thought. Also, let me know any Marvel or DC characters you'd like me to introduce in future stories, as well as story ideas. I won't spoil any characters I'm planning to introduce already, but I would love to hear who you'd like to see.**

 **I will confirm (as of think I've gotten a review on this or the first story of the series about this) that I have decided to do a story about the Crisis on Earth-X crossover. I know a fair amount of people didnt like it, even though I did, though even I thought it had some problems. Hopefully, my MACU version of it will be good.**

 **I will now dedicate myself to finishing Arrow: Ragnarok before I start on the Infinity War story. Also, please, please let me know if you'd like to see a story of Bucky leading Team Arrow to beat Prometheus.**

 **Well, I hereby declare this story finished.**


	13. Series Notice! Infinity War story posted

**Hey, everybody. I am posting this notice to let you all know that the fifth story of the "Worlds Collide series", the story covering Infinity War, has begun! It's under the name "Crisis on Earth-99". The first chapter is up, and more will soon follow. Go check it out, and keep following it. I am pretty excited for this story, and I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for your continued support!**

 **-Raptor2216**


End file.
